Learning to Trust
by kidzexion
Summary: A boy named Blue always wanted be a great brawler like his older brother, but never was able to get even a single Bakugan. That is, until one fateful trip to the park changes his life. Will Blue aspire to become a top brawler like his brother?
1. An Unlikely Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! Since I've been needing something new to write while Kanero works on the newer chapters of Eternal Innocence, I got working on this new story! Yes, I do enjoy Bakugan and originally wanted to choose a Bakugan of the Aquos attribute, but a newer Bakugan really caught my attention and made me change my mind. So, this was made. I hope you guys enjoy it and I will do my best to try and update this when I can! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Learning to Trust Ch. 1

The young blonde grunted as he was pushed out of the large crowd leading to the Bakugan store once again. He sighed in anguish and got back up, returning to the back of the line, just as he did a few times before. He had wanted to get a Bakugan for so long, his older brother had played for almost a year now and he found himself watching in the shadow of his brother, so he finally decided to go to the store and get one. He remembered the words his brother told him before he left.

"Don't just pick a Bakugan based on power or looks, you need to find the one that calls out to you and tells you, 'I'll be your partner AND your friend." He remembered his brother's wise words.

He was at least 15 years old now and he had learned a lot about Bakugan, he was always interested in the Aquos attributed Bakugan, but he wondered if the other attributes would work better for him? He couldn't make up his mind. But then, that's when he heard a familiar cry of delight from a so-called 'friend' of his.

"Yeeeeees! I got one, finally!" A brunette rushed over to him, holding a blue spherical figure which appeared to be an Aquos Bakugan. "Isn't it cute, Blue?" She asked the boy, smiling widely.

Blue sighed, brushing the blonde hair out of his face. "Yeah…I guess." He sighed, looking back to see the line still long.

The girl frowned and grabbed his arm, pouting. "We'll get you in there NOW! I wanna brawl with you!" She demanded, pulling a reluctant Blue with her.

"W-Wait Kira!" He stuttered, dragging his heels to try and slow her down. "I don't wanna cause trouble!" He insisted, pulling against his friend to no avail.

"No way! You're getting a Bakugan now!" She kept going, finally managing to barge her way into the store, only to be disappointed as the last Bakugan was taken out of the store. She groaned loudly. "Awww! No way!" She cried out, stamping her foot.

Blue couldn't help but look downcast. He'd been waiting in the line for over 2 hours only to find out all of the Bakugan had been taken. "Great…" He muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry." A sweet voice came from the store owner, a redheaded girl with large brown eyes and a green dress. "A new shipment of Bakugan and cards should be coming in first thing next week." She said, trying to cheer him up.

"It's okay, ma'am…" He said with a fake smile. "I'll try and get one then."

"Great." The woman smiled, knowing the true feelings hidden behind the fake smile. "I hope to see you then." She ended the conversation with a bow and returned behind the counter.

Kira frowned, upset for her friend. "Awwww nuts. I'll make sure you get in first next time, I promise!" She reassured him which made him chuckle. "Thanks, Kira... " He said, his smile no longer fake. "I think I'm gonna head home now though. I promised Tyler I'd show him my new Bakugan but…" He trailed off.

Kira patted him on the back. "Whatever, don't worry about it! Next week it'll all be worth it!"

"Right." He nodded. "Next week…."

* * *

Blue decided to take a quick rest at the park, taking a seat at the fountain and sighing. "Unbelievable…I'm still going without a Bakugan…" He said, looking up at the sky. "Even Kira got one now. How long is it gonna take for me to finally get one?" He asked himself, unable to pick up a response. But that's when it happened. A yellow flash twinkled in the sky and shot down towards the park, and more directly, towards him!

Blue gasped and jumped off the fountain and to the side, watching as the object struck into the fountain, steam rising up from the small pool. He got up and looked into the fountain, his eyes wide. He saw a small white sphere in the fountain and It looked just like…"A Bakugan?"

He reached his hand into the pool and pulled out a small white sphere with yellow markings on it. "A Haos Bakugan? What kind though…?" He asked himself again, not expecting what happened next.

The sphere opened up and formed into the shape it took when it was opened, it appeared to look quite a lot like a wolf. He was even more surprised when it started to splutter and grunt.

"Gack! Grrah!" It spluttered. "Of all the places I had to land it had to be in a fountain? I hate taking baths!" It growled before it appeared to notice Blue's presence. "What are you looking at?" It demanded.

Blue jumped and almost dropped the Bakugan, staring it with wide eyes. "Oh! I'm! Er…sorry!" He apologized, a little shocked.

"Tch…where am I anyways?" The wolf-shaped creature asked.

"I guess…Earth." Blue answered, a little shaky from before.

"Earth? That's pretty far from Vestroia..." The wolf muttered, turning to Blue once again. "I am Lumagrowl, who are you?" He asked. It seemed he had calmed down a bit since his arrival.

"My name's…Blue." He stuttered. "It's er…nice to meet you?"

Lumagrowl snorted. "Scared? Or more likely surprised?" He asked.

"Surprised…" He admitted. "I've never seen a Bakugan…talk…before."

"Of course I talk, you idiot!" He snarled, once again causing Blue to nearly drop him.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized quickly.

Lumagrowl scoffed. "This is not what I was expecting to happen… All of a sudden we change ball forme and get shot out throughout space, and now here, how troublesome…" He growled.

"You mean you weren't made somewhere? You're real?" Blue questioned.

"You're really getting on my nerves..." He growled louder. "Of course I'm real!"

"Wow…! A real live Bakugan!" Blue almost jumped for joy. "This is the best day ever!" He cried out.

Lumagrowl silently growled. "Of anybody in the entire universe…I get stuck with this nutjob? This is going to be delightful." He muttered to himself.

"This is so cool!" Blue continued. "I've gotta show you to Tyler!" He said as he now ran towards his house.

Lumagrowl reverted back to ball form and his voice vibrated as he moved up and down. "Heeeeeey! Slowowowowowow dowowowowowowown!"

* * *

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Blue called out as he ran upstairs to his and his brothers' room.

Tyler, being his usual self was fixated on his own Bakugan collection. He preferred using Darkus, he never real thought of them as evil, more likely misunderstood. His strongest Bakugan and his 'partner' was his Darkus Reaper. He had been with his partner from the very beginning and it was starting to become a hassle to ensure that his brother never found out about his 'secret'.

"…Your brother has returned." Reaper opened up and looked up at his partner.

"Yup." Tyler replied coolly. "You better keep quiet. I don't think Blue's quite ready to know about you completely yet." He explained with a sigh. "I can only hope he'll understand when he's older."

The door to the room was slammed open and Blue stood there panting heavily, his hand covering something up.

"Welcome back." He greeted his brother with a smile. "Did you get your Bakugan?" He asked.

"I got one alright!" He said, a wide grin on his face.

Tyler smirked at his brother's response. "Well, which one did you get?" He asked, a bit curious.

"His name's Lumagrowl!" He blurted out. "He's awesome and he's also a Haos Bakugan!"

"Haos?" Tyler blinked. "But I thought you were going to get an Aquos Bakugan like Kira?" He asked, now confused.

"I was! Well….things didn't go just like I thought they would." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh really?" Tyler asked. "What DID happen then?" He asked again, staring at Lumagrowl.

Lumagrowl finally opened up and snorted. "Gah! I'm still dizzy from your constant movement! Can you put me down before I get sick?" He growled.

"Oh, sorry, Lumagrowl." Blue apologized as he set him down on his nightstand.

Tyler felt his jaw drop and felt Reaper tense up beside him on the desk.

"I know! I was surprised too! He's a real honest-to-goodness Bakugan!" Blue exclaimed, obviously proud and happy.

Tyler regained his cool. "Well….that's definitely something." He said, chuckling. "Because you're not the only one, Blue." He said, turning to Reaper.

Reaper opened up and flapped his wings. "Greetings, Blue. You look well."

"Wh-What? Reaper too?" Blue was shocked once again.

"Yeah. Reaper's been my partner from the beginning. When Bakugan first came to Earth with their cards, I caught a card and Reaper appeared." Tyler explained. "You didn't get one unfortunately…you were away. So I decided to keep it a secret up until when you found out when the original creators explained it all online."

"I guess it makes sense…You never told me anything." He complained, crossing his arms. His brother stared into his blue eyes and grinned.

"Sorry…but now it seems like you've got a little Bakugan of your own." He observed, smiling at Lumagrowl.

"LITTLE?" Lumagrowl growled loudly. "I'll show you little!" Lumagrowl bounced up and flew straight to the ground, struggling madly to get up. "Help me up!" He yelled at his partner who quickly followed his orders.

Tyler chuckled. "I apologize Lumagrowl. It's an honor to meet you."

Lumagrowl tensed up, scoffing. "Heh…that's more like it."

Reaper scoffed himself. "How crass."

"What was that!" Lumagrowl growled.

"Eheheh…" Blue covered up his Bakugan with his other hand, chuckling.

Reaper turned to Tyler. "Tyler…Now that your brother has obtained his partner, should we test them?" He asked.

"Hmm…good idea, Reaper. A quick brawl before bed, sounds great." Tyler said, getting up.

"A brawl?" Blue asked. "But I don't even have any cards." He admitted, looking down.

Lumagrowl pushed the hand off of him and took in a breath. "You should've let me finish talking! I managed to bring a few of my abilities with me, and also this." Lumagrowl's eyes glowed a bright yellow and when they stopped, a large deck of cards had appeared on the desk.

"Alright Lumagrowl!" Blue grinned, picking up the cards and going through them.

Tyler smiled and pulled out a blank card with a purple sphere in the middle. "Okay." He started. "Take out the card that looks like this." He instructed.

Blue did so. "This one?" He asked.

Tyler nodded as he gate card began to glow. "Okay then…let's get started."

Time around the two began to freeze and a bright light flashed. When Blue could see again, he saw his brother far away across from him, a large stadium with each of the symbols for the elements of each Bakugan in a circle.

Tyler smirked. "You start out by setting out a gate card! Like so!" He pulled out a random card from his deck and tossed it out onto the stadium, it enlarging and taking up a large square on the field. "Gate card, set!"

"Uh…okay." He took out a card from his deck and threw it towards the field. "Gate card set!"

The card landed next to Tyler's and enlarged, filling up another square.

"Great! Now…" Tyler began, taking Reaper off his shoulder and tossing him onto Blue's set card. "Bakugan Brawl!" He yelled out and as Reaper landed onto the card he called out, "Bakugan Stand!"

A bright light flashed around Reaper and his true form appeared, standing over the card as a giant human-shaped creature with a skull-shaped face and a scythe with a red blade, black and purple were his primary colors.

"Let's get this started! I hope you're ready, Lumagrowl!" He challenged.

Lumagrowl was floating next to Blue and he looked towards him. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me win this battle! If I lose, you'll regret it!" He threatened as he reverted into ball form.

Blue grabbed Lumagrowl and nodded. "Let's do this! Bakugan Brawl!" He tossed Lumagrowl next to Reaper on the same card. "Bakugan Stand!" He cried out as a bright light flashed again.

Lumagrowl's true form appeared to be that of a white wolf, black markings surrounding his mouth and eyes. Long yellow hair stretching from the back of his head down his back. Lumagrowl also had six tails, each tip covered by a large golden blade. Black and golden plates covered his ankles and a long chain was wrapped around his upper body.

"Wow…you're really cool, Lumagrowl!" Blue shouted, he couldn't believe how awesome his Bakugan was!

"I don't need you telling me that!" He retorted, keeping his focus on Reaper.

Tyler squinted his eyes becoming serious. "Now you have to open up your gate card since we both have landed on your card! It will give Bakugan G-Power depending on your Bakugan's attribute."

Blue nodded. "Gate Card! Open!"

The card glowed a bright yellow and a voice rang out. "Lumagrowl G increase by two, zero, zero Gs." Lumagrowl howled, glowing a bit brighter, Reaper remained calm.

"Now what?" Blue called over to his brother, who was now twirling a card in his hand.

"Now…we brawl."

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? This was probably one of the longer chapters that I've written and I'm gonna try and make each chapter as long and as amazing as the last! So, please review, fav, and watch if you liked and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. The End of the Brawl

Learning to Trust Ch. 2

Lumagrowl had little time to react as Reaper swung his scythe at him. He was able to easily avoid the attack by jumping over him and tackling the humanoid Bakugan to the floor where he growled and prepared to finish it.

Tyler's gaze flattened and he pulled out a card. "Ability activate! Darkness Mirage!" His card began to glow and before Lumagrowl could finish him off, Repaer became translucent and intangible, forcing Lumagrowl to fall towards the ground as Reaper slunk into the floor.

"Where'd he go?" Lumagrowl snarled, turning from side to side.

Blue clenched a fist. "Right…ability cards." He muttered, remembering that part. They could be used to increase a Bakugan's G-Power before a brawl to save them from last second finishers.

Reaper moved swiftly underneath the wolf-like Bakugan before rising up behind him and slashing at him once again.

Lumagrowl howled as he felt the sharp blade get a direct hit on his left flank, he flew over to the side and landed with a large thud.

Blue gasped and flipped through his deck. "Oh no! I didn't buy ability cards back at the shop!" He said, shocked.

Lumagrowl was about to howl an insult towards the human, but he was cut off as Reaper ended the brawl with a swift slash. Lumagrowl glowed yellow and reverted back into ball form, shooting back over to Blue and landing at his feet.

"Blue life force at seventy percent." The female voice sounded off.

Tyler smirked as Reaper reverted back to ball form and returned to his hand. "Excellent work, my friend." He praised him.

Reaper opened up and nodded solemnly. "To you as well, Tyler."

Blue picked up Lumagrowl and opened up his palm. "Are you okay, Lumagrowl?"

Lumagrowl swiftly opened up and floated right into Blue's face, snarling. "You FORGOT to get ability cards? Are you really that dense?"

"I'm…sorry, Lumagrowl." Blue apologized, he didn't like how this was going. So far, his guardian Bakugan called him dense and believed he was a poor brawler. Was it really destiny for him to be at the park when Lumagrowl landed?

Tyler watched the scene with saddened eyes. "He also had his gate card set up…He could've used that." He thought to himself. At this rate, things wouldn't end well for his brother.

"Blue! You need to keep focused! You still have Lumagrowl's true ability card! The one he came with!" Tyler called out.

Blue remembered this and quickly took the card out of his pocket. "Oh yeah… Arcadia Sword."

Lumagrowl scoffed. "Use it responsibly, idiot." He still sounded a bit ticked, but Blue respected it.

"Gate card! Set!" It was Tyler's turn to set up a Gate Card in the middle of the field. He then proceeded to throw Reaper onto the card, who changed into his true form.

Lumagrowl reverted back into ball form and Blue grabbed him. "Bakugan Brawl!" He tossed his Bakugan onto the card and watched as Lumagrowl turned into his true form.

"Try not to screw up this time!" He snarled to his partner, who seemed not to be paying attention to him, only looking down.

"Gate Card! Open!" Tyler called out, the card underneath both Bakugan glowing.

"Reaper G power increase by two-zero-zero Gs." The computer's voice rang out.

Reaper swung his scythe at Lumagrowl, who quickly jumped over the scythe and got a tackle in on his opponent before jumping back. "Do SOMETHING!" He called out.

Blue looked at the ability card and sighed. "With just one ability card?"

Lumagrowl scoffed. "Better than nothing!" He howled, turning again just in time to dodge another swing.

Blue figured he was right and pulled out the card. "Ability Activate! Arcadia Sword!" The card glowed yellow.

Lumagrowl's tails went up and the blades on them glowed a bright yellow before they struck Reaper, who was enveloped in a yellow aura.

Reaper could feel his power disappear, as if it was being drained. "Gah! What is this..?"

Lumagrowl grinned. "Nice work, kid!" He called out.

"Reaper G power decrease by two-five-zero Gs. Lumagrowl G power increase by two-five-zero Gs."

"It drained Reaper's power level!" Tyler observed, watching with wide eyes. He didn't even have time to pull out an ability card before Lumagrowl ended the battle with a quick barrage of strikes from his tail swords.

Reaper shot back to his owner in ball form on the ground, Lumagrowl returning to Blue's hand.

"Wow…I won a brawl!" Blue cried out happily, grinning widely.

"Tyler life force at sixty-five percent." The computer announced.

"Heh… not bad." Tyler praised, picking Reaper up. "Next time we'll be fighting back harder."

Blue nodded and set up a Gate Card, both brothers throwing their Bakugan onto the card.

"Gate Card! Open!" Blue called out, he wouldn't forget this time.

Lumagrowl's G power had increased by one hundred and fifty, not much in Tyler's opinion.

Blue wanted to get ahead this time. "Ability activate! Arcadia Sword!"

Lumagrowl's tails glowed yellow again.

"I don't think so!" Tyler cried out. "Ability activate! Double Dimension!"

A swirling portal opened up behind Reaper and shot out purple lightning towards Lumagrowl who was struck and lost two hundred Gs, putting them behind Reaper.

"Oh man!" Blue worried. He'd already used Arcadia Sword!

"Ability activate!" Tyler repeated, pulling out a different card. "Drain Blade!"

Reaper's scythe glowed red and once he struck Lumagrowl, he stole away three-hundred of Lumagrowl's G power, leaving him with a mere fifty, and himself with at least eight-hundred.

"It's over now!" Reaper announced, raising up his scythe.

Lumagrowl struggled to get up, helpless on the ground.

"Lumagrowl!" Blue cried out.

Lumagrowl scoffed weakly. "And we almost had them…" He said with a slight chuckle.

And with that, Reaper finished the battle, sending Lumagrowl shooting back towards Blue, who dropped to his knees. "Aw, man…"

"Blue life force at zero percent." The computer concluded, a bright light flashing as the two were returned back to their bedroom, time now going forward once again.

"Shoot…" Blue muttered. "I should've gotten those ability cards…"

Tyler chuckled, offering him a hand. "Even so, you sure surprised me with that ability in the second brawl."

Blue smiled, taking the offer and getting up. "I guess… I'll have to see if I can get some good abilities for Lumagrowl."

Lumagrowl flew up next to Blue's shoulder and growled silently. "Well, we lost, but you showed some confidence in the middle of the brawl, so, I guess you're not COMPLETELY useless… you're still pathetic though." He said, not sounding as mad as before.

Blue laughed. "I'd rather be that than useless."

"Hmph…" Lumagrowl turned away from him. "Only an idiot would be happy to call himself pathetic." He flew over to Blue's nightstand and closed back into ball form.

"Booooooys! Dinner time!" The sound of their mother called from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Oh great! I could use some food right about now!" Blue said with delight, his stomach already growling.

Tyler smiled and rolled his eyes, casually walking downstairs. "Try not to eat us out of house and home, please." He teased.

"Aw, shut up!" Blue said in response, grinning as he followed him.

Lumagrowl scoffed loudly. "These humans are incredibly strange."

Reaper chuckled from Tyler's desk. "That is true. But they can also be your greatest friends if you truly get to know them. You may not think much of Blue now, but he has much potential. One day, you two may become extremely powerful if you two give it your all." He said thoughtfully.

Lumagrowl grunted in response, taking in Reaper's words and remembering the show of power when his ability card was used. "I'll believe it when I see it."


End file.
